


When We Lost

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost against Rakuzan, nothing could comfort them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Lost

When Shutoku lost to Rakuzan, of all the people, Midorima didn’t expect Takao to cry.

 

“Top four, huh. Well, I was expecting something like that. We did pretty well against that Rakuzan.” Takao said in a somewhat cheery tone.

 

Midorima didn’t reply. He was waiting for Takao to continue. “…”

 

“Eh? Is Shin-chan heartbroken?” He slowly looked back, and by then you could see the sparkling streaks of water streaming down his cheeks. “But sorry, I don’t think I can comfort you right now.”

 

His head bowed down as he continued to let the tears fall. And that was when he replied, “…Hmph. I would think so. But, me too…” Because the both of them knew that nothing would make them feel better.

 

Midorima kept his head held high as he continued, “It’s really frustrating… Losing…” Tears streamed down his face then. His mind was in circles, playing the last few moments of the game over and over.

 

When the teams reached the locker rooms, everyone was silent. Not one uttered a word; they simply moved to fix their things, change their clothes…

 

“Let’s eat again in that store!” Ootsubo loudly replied. “Let’s eat to our hearts’ content!”

 

Midorima simply nodded then. He could have refused, but seeing the vulnerable, and fragile Takao then, he couldn’t. Not when he suddenly remembered everything Takao did for him.

 

“YEAH!” Miyaji shouted in response. “EVERYONE’S GONNA COME! RIGHT?”

 

The shooting-guard lightly nudged the point-guard to respond. Takao nodded, a slight smile present on his face. The members then started to talk to each other, the room slowly started to be noisy again. When everyone else had left the room, Midorima sat comfortably on the bench, throwing the roll of bandage up and down.

 

The door slowly opened, and Takao went in.

 

“That was a good game, neh?” Takao asked as he sat beside Midorima.

 

“Ah,” Midorima nodded as he started to wrap his fingers with bandages again. “It was.”

 

“Captain and Miyaji-sempai are a really good combo, neh?”

 

Midorima nodded again.

 

“Shin-chan—”

 

“Takao,” Midorima started, “You’re sleeping in my place tonight.”

 

“E-eh?”

 

“Let’s go, Kaijou and Seirin are about to start their game.”

 

“Sh-shin-chan?”

 

‘ _D-does Shin-chan want to ha-have s—’_ Takao’s train of thought was cut off with Midorima calling him again. “Takao.”

 

“Hai!”

 


End file.
